


i never signed up for your drama club

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychology, Secret Relationship, Summer Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: чанбин и правда никогда не записывался в их с чаном и джисоном драматический кружок — ещё бы он подписался на такое добровольно. но если ты впускаешь минхо в свою жизнь, по-другому не получается.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	i never signed up for your drama club

**Author's Note:**

> небольшой бэкграунд: 
> 
> вместе с джисоном, чан приезжает в летний лагерь, где знакомится с чанбином и минхо, с которым у него завязывается роман, заканчивающийся вместе с лагерной сменой, потому что минхо обрывает все связи, не оставляя контактов. минхо и чанбин были друзьями ещё задолго до лагеря и продолжают дружить дальше и после него. по иронии судьбы, после лагеря минхо, сам того не зная, переводится в школу, где учатся чан и джисон.

Чанбин бросает взгляд на пыльные полки у себя на чердаке и задерживает взгляд на корешке одной из старых книг. В голову внезапно приходит одна сцена из их последней смены в лагере, которую он тогда предпочёл забыть, запечатать на задворках сознания и не вспоминать о ней больше никогда для собственного же благополучия вот до этого самого момента. Но в свете последних событий _и к огромному его сожалению_ , она снова всплыла в сознании и заиграла для Чанбина теперь новыми красками и чувством липкой, вязкой ревности и медленно закипающей злости, которое он ненавидит ощущать сильнее чего-либо ещё, что есть в жизни, и делает это крайне редко. 

Это было, когда он нашёл Минхо и Чана целующимися в курилке в то время, пока все ушли на ужин: они с Джисоном не нашли их в лагере, поэтому заботливый мальчик Чанбин решил пойти и поискать своих друзей. Им повезло, что это был он, а не Джисон, потому что тот бы поднял такого крику, что сбежался бы весь отряд. Чанбин просто остановился в проходе и молчал, и всё бы ничего и он бы так и ушёл обратно, если бы Минхо его не заметил. И если бы вместо того, чтобы проявить хоть чуточку такта, не посмотрел бы ему прямо в глаза и не продолжал бы не отводить взгляда до тех самых пор, пока Чанбин не отвернулся и не вышел обратно. Пока целовал Чана, глядя ему за спину, пока Чан оставлял поцелуи на его шее под красным платком, пока кусал свои губы. 

Тогда Чанбин не показал и не почувствовал ничего: ни злости, ни ревности, ни разочарования, скорее, был немного расстроен за Чана и немного раздражён. Но он знает Минхо чуть лучше, чем все остальные знали его там и знают его здесь, и он знает, что Минхо всегда делает всё ради реакции, _всегда_ и _всё_. И самое главное — этой реакции ему не дать, как бы сильно ни хотелось, потому что иначе можно закончить, как Чан. Кто бы сказал об этом Чану в самом начале лагерной смены, несчастному мальчику, который приехал сюда, просто чтобы весело и беззаботно провести время за стрельбой из лука, купанием в речке и играми в волейбол. 

Но если тогда он был немного раздражён и расстроен за Чана и просто ушёл, потому что это было не его дело, то сейчас он ловит себя на мысли, что, повторись нечто подобное теперь, то он был бы расстроен _из-за_ Чана и зол на Минхо, потому что теперь это почему-то стало внезапно _его_ делом. 

Но вывод остаётся прежним: нельзя позволить Минхо получить желаемую реакцию, потому что теперь шансы закончить, как Чан, у Чанбина стали очень высоки.

Он отводит, наконец, взгляд от золотистых надписей на корешке книги, настраивает проектор и включает ноутбук, потому что Минхо обещал прийти к нему со своим фильмом с минуты на минуту.

**Author's Note:**

> я написала эту зарисовку в рамках истории, придуманной моей гениальной подружкой (кстати, подписывайтесь на неё: https://vk.com/mybiasisjs), и, возможно, это будет не единственная моя зарисовка по её ау, так что, вероятно, я сделаю это сборником. в примечаниях к каждому драбблу я буду писать небольшой бэкграунд, на основе которого он был написан, чтобы дать немного представления о сюжете истории


End file.
